Databases may be used to store information regarding a group of items. Such a database may be called an item database. An item database typically stores multiple records, and each record contains information about a specific item. For example, an item database that represents a fleet of trucks may store a record for a first truck having one license plate number and another record for a second truck having another license plate number. As another example, an item database within a network-based publication or commerce facility (e.g., an online auction website) may store one record for a digital camera available for sale and another record for a diamond ring available for sale. A record for a specific item may be called an item record.
An item record within an item database generally contains identifying information that identifies a corresponding item and indicates that the item record is for that item. Frequently, an item record also contains descriptive information that describes the item with respect to one or more attributes. For example, a vehicle identification number may constitute identifying information in an item record for a truck, while a name of the truck's manufacturer may constitute descriptive information in that item record. As another example, an item record for a digital camera may store a listing number as identifying information and a model number as descriptive information.